Sanctuary
]] Sanctuary, otherwise known as the Mortal Realm, Mortal Kingdom Mortal World Mortal Planet Mortal Dimension Sanctuary Realm Sanctuary Kingdom Sanctuary World Sanctuary Planet Sanctuary Dimension Realm of Mortal Kingdom of Mortal World of Mortal Planet of Mortal Dimension of Mortal Realm of Sanctuary Kingdom of Sanctuary World of Sanctuary Planet of Sanctuary Dimension of Sanctuary Realm of the Mortal Kingdom of the Mortal World of the Mortal Planet of the Mortal Dimension of the Mortal Realm of the Sanctuary Kingdom of the Sanctuary World of the Sanctuary Planet of the Sanctuary and Dimension of the Sanctuary is the primary setting for the Diablo. Lore Geography ]] Sanctuary is a large world.2017-06-22, First Look: The Shrouded Moors & Beyond. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-24 The forces that shape it are unknown to most of its denizens.Diablo III, Eyes of the Earth It resides in a pocket dimension, separate from both Heaven and Hell. The Priests of Rathma believe that Sanctuary lies upon the back of Trag'Oul.Poison and Bone Skills, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-14 At times, over the centuries, Sanctuary and Hell touch in a manner that allows the summoning of demons into the mortal realm to be easier than it might otherwise be.Moon of the Spider Some of Hell's most dangerous creatures have made their way into this world..Diablo Bestiary, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2018-03-14 The world possesses a single moon that has lunar phases.Morbed Sanctuary has seasons such as autumn and winter, both of which occur late in Sanctuary's calendar year.Writings of abd al-Hazir Harvest is carried out in the former, in order to survive the rigors of the latter. On the last day of harvest season, the wisest folk lock their doors, hang their wards, hide under their beds, and wait for dawn.Diablo III, SamhainDiablo III, Harvest Winter can be harsh,Diablo III, Winter Flurry but those who survive the winter fever retain the strength of the madness it brings.Diablo III, Rabid Strike Maps of Santuary depict a single major landmass, separated by the Twin Seas.Book of Cain The western end of the continent is bordered by the Great Sea,Diablo II Manual the east by the Sea of Light. To the north lies the Frozen Sea. Various regions and countries exist/have existed over the course of the world's history: Lands of the West Aranoch lies on western shore of the Twin Seas, with the Tamoe Mountain Range separating it from the lands of the West. These lands are collectively known as the Western Kingdoms, and consist of Khanduras, Entsteig, and Westmarch. Off the coast of Westmarch lies Greyhollow Island.2015-11-06, PATCH 2.4.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-15 In the north of the western continent lies the Dreadlands, formerly known as the Northern Steppes. To the east of this realm lies Ivgorod, though as a country, these realm no longer exists bar a single city-state. South of the western continent lies the Skovos Isles, consisting of four main islands with the names of Philios, Skovos, Lycander, and Skartara. Lands of the East The eastern continent is dominated by the empire of Kehjistan, which encompasses a full third of Sanctuary's eastern hemisphere.Act III, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2015-08-06 Kehjistan can broadly be defined by its northern desert and southern rainforests. To its north lies the Dry Steppes, and further still, Scosglen. Off Scosglen's western coast lies the island of Xiansai. To Kehjistan's southwest lies the Torajan Jungles, and bordering the Twin Seas, the Marshland. To the far east lies the Swampland. Lands Unknown Lands and countries are known to exist/have existed whose locations are unclear. These included the now-defunct Samuren Empire,Diablo III, Raekor's Heart the nation of Wojahn,Diablo III, Wojahnni Assaulter the island nation of Uie,Diablo III, Myken's Ball of Hate and the Bakuli Jungle.Diablo III, Bakuli Jungle Wraps History Sanctuary has always been a deadly world—even before the coming of demons.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-14 It possesses a bloody history.Diablo Chess, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-07-30 Origins For eons, the High Heavens and the Burning Hells have waged an endless war against each other to dominate the whole of Creation in what is known as the Great Conflict. Yet, neither side has ever been victorious, as each side always finds one way or another to change the tides of the war to their favor. Inarius, who was once an adviser to the Angiris Council, serving under the command of Tyrael, Archangel of Justice was tired of the endless battle so he decided to create a world where he and other similar-minded Angels and Demons can live together peacefully. This world became known as Sanctuary, and along with it the Worldstone was used in order to hide Sanctuary from both the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. The various Angels and Demons within Sanctuary partnered together and bred the first generation of humans known as the Nephalem. Inarius partnered with Lilith, and Rathma was their child. The Nephalem turned out to be powerful beings, even stronger than both Angel and Demon. Lilith had a plan of her own for this Sanctuary however; she wanted to use its population as her own personal army. She murdered all the other Angels and Demons in Sanctuary except for her loved one, Inarius. He didn't approve of her plan at all for he wanted the Nephalem to worship him and fuel his ego. Inarius then altered the Worldstone so it not only cloaked this Sanctuary from the High Heavens and Burning Hells, but to also dampened the powers of its Nephalem population slowly over each generation. Inarius wanted control over his creation, and that no one else should surpass him. The Prime Evils soon learned of this Sanctuary and planted within it, the Triune in an attempt to convert mortals to their side. Inarius followed suit and created his own religion. The two opposite religions slowly grew in size and strength sending missionaries to the whole of Sanctuary. Following the eventual capture of Inarius with the help of Uldyssian and the Edyrem, the High Heavens also became aware of the existence of Sanctuary. The Angiris Council decided upon Sanctuary's fate, which ultimately voted for its survival. Mephisto then approached the Angiris Council and a pact was made; Mephisto would leave Sanctuary alone and he would get to have Inarius as a prisoner. It was agreed that they wanted to leave Sanctuary alone to see how it would turn out. However, it was also decided that everyone's memory on Sanctuary had to be wiped clean of the events occurred so that mortals as a whole could properly start anew, unaware of the forces that had created them and, ultimately, might bring them to their imminent destruction. Recent Events After the defeat of Malthael, monsters became an issue all over Sanctuary. Scouts reguarly reported to Tyrael on these events, so he could best send the Nephalem to where they were most needed. As time wore on, Tyrael began to realize that the tasks of the Nephalem were neverending.Diablo III, Adventure Mode Trivia *The nature of the Diablo setting (dark fantasy) existed as far back as the original design document, though the name "Sanctuary" was not in use in this time. What was also pitched, but never implemented, was the idea of a "living fungus world."2016-03-19, Original Diablo Pitch Document. Graybeard Games, accessed on 2016-03-23 *It has been joked that everything in Sanctuary (except cows) kills people.2015-05-14, DEBUNKING THE COWSPIRACY. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-17 *In comparison to the real-world, much of Sanctuary is comparable to the Medieval period.The Bloodstone Tomb *A map of Sanctuary is mounted on the wall at Blizzard's HQ.2017-10-24, Diablo Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2017-10-27 *The original creation of Sanctuary and the initial period of peace has been referred to as (the equivalent of) Eden.2018-11-17, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal World and Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-20 References Category:Location article stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Realms Category:Diablo III Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo I